


Ask the Baker

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Isabelle is really the best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Magnus visited the Lightwood’s Patisserie to buy a cake for his dear friend, Ragnor. He didn’t have a complicated order but Isabelle still thought that he should speak directly to the baker to see if his order could go through.





	Ask the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> This one is reallllly short! But I hope that my readers will still like it...>__< After I’m done with the remaining fics, I’ll go back to updating and completing Forgotten Voyage then I’m going to take a break from writing...
> 
> Tweet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

As always, Magnus was being a good friend.

It was Ragnor’s birthday soon and Magnus was going to make it a _blast_. Despite how much Magnus loved parties, this was something that he would only do for Ragnor simply because the other had been friends with him since forever (not literally, of course). When Magnus had first met Ragnor, they had both only been seven years old and ready to start school. Now they were both on their way to reaching the big three-zero. There were times when they had quarreled and fought (though none of them had ever come to fist fights) and they had grown apart at times. But at the end of the day, they both knew that they could rely on each other.

The other had already been grouchy since the start as far as Magnus could remember. And the other had never appreciated Magnus’ fashion, furniture choice, or basically anything related to Magnus’ taste, including Magnus’ taste in people. On top of that all, Ragnor had never liked celebrating birthdays. Especially his own.

But Magnus, being a good friend, wouldn’t let Ragnor’s own hatred for birthday parties deny him a chance to celebrate his thirtieth birthday.

Standing in front of the cake shop that had been recommended to him by Google, Magnus stared at the shop’s name board.

_Lightwood’s Patisserie_

“Lightwood, hm,” Magnus mused as he pushed open the glass door.

The shop was rather big on the inside and there were several tables and chairs at the left side of the shop. It looked more like a café than a cake shop and Magnus guessed that Google isn’t all that reliable after all.

Though it was late in the afternoon, the café was still rather crowded, almost all but two of the tables had customers sitting around them. Magnus quickly reached the conclusion that this was indeed a reputable and trustworthy café. Maybe Google can be half-correct.

Most importantly, Ragnor would love the cake. At least Magnus hoped his friend would.

Approaching the counter, Magnus waited a while before he spotted a bell with a sticker on it that said, “ring for assistance”. He didn’t ring it and went to look at the cakes on display instead. There were the usual New York Cheesecake, Mud Cake, Red Velvet Cake, Carrot Cake, and a few others. They didn’t look particularly fancy or all that appetising but Magnus guessed that the taste made up for the lack of aesthetic appeal.

As Magnus walked back to the counter, ready to ring the bell, a pretty girl with big, beautiful eyes and long black hair cascading over her shoulders appeared from the side. Magnus saw a door swinging close and he could easily guess that she had just came out of a storeroom.

“Hi! Welcome to Lightwood’s Patisserie,” she greeted Magnus enthusiastically with a large smile before she did her hair up in a quick bun. “Sorry about the wait. Did you wait long?”

“Not at all,” Magnus replied with a polite smile. He quickly read her name tag - “Izzy”, it said, which Magnus assumed was short for “Isabelle”. There was only one way to find out. “Isabelle, tell me, can I make customised cakes here?” she grinned at him before scanning him from head to toe and Magnus smirked. He was good with names. Also, he was popular with the ladies. No doubt that Isabelle found him attractive and was therefore checking him out.

Little did Magnus know that she was scrutinising him _for_ someone else.

“Yes, we do. Please show me the design.”

Pulling out his phone, Magnus entered his gallery to look for the design of Ragnor’s birthday cake. It was a really simple design and maybe a lot of words. He enlarged the photo and showed it to Isabelle who leaned in to take a closer look.

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Magnus curious. As she turned to face Magnus, she looked apologetic and Magnus wondered if he imagined the previous expression on her face.

“I think you should ask the baker directly since he’ll be the one doing the baking as well as the designing. You can talk to him about the size, the flavour, about _anything_ , really!” She flashed him a wide smile and Magnus nodded. That sounded like a good idea. “Oh, here’s his work number by the way. He can get forgetful sometimes when he’s _distracted_ so I’ll just leave his number with you first in case you have any more enquiries about the cake.” Scribbling down a number on a pink post-it, Isabelle handed it over to Magnus and he accepted it grateful. “Just wait here for a second and I’ll get him.” Sending Magnus one more smile, Isabelle disappeared into the kitchen.

As Magnus waited for the baker, he continued looking around the shop and appreciating its decor. The place was cozy and Magnus wouldn’t mind coming to the shop for a piece of cake and a cup of coffee another day.

“Sorry for the wait,” someone said suddenly, drawing Magnus’ attention towards him.

When Magnus saw the baker’s face, he forgot how how to breathe. The baker had the dreamiest pair of hazel eyes and a sharp jawline and those features were really all that mattered to Magnus.

“I’m Alec, by the way,” the baker introduced himself with a timid smile.

 _“So he’s shy. Perfect,”_ Magnus thought gleefully to himself.

Leaning onto the counter, Magnus smirked at Alec when he saw the other staring at his arms. Magnus waited for a moment before clearing his throat, making Alec snap out of his daze and smile at Magnus in embarrassment because he got caught checking Magnus out. “So, _Alexander_ ”, Magnus purred and Alec’s face turned a bright red. He pulled out the picture of the design for Ragnor’s birthday cake on his phone again and showed it to Alec. “Are you able to make this cake? The size should be good for around thirty people and the flavour...mm...you can decide.” Magnus was starting to give less fucks about Ragnor’s birthday cake (which the other didn’t even want) the longer he talked to Alec. “I just need the design actually.” 

Looking at the picture closely, Alec read the words aloud out of habit. “Happy 80th Birthday to Ragnordinary Fell.”

“That’s right!”

Alec shrugged. “Okay.”

“So, you can write that?” Magnus asked, his eyes sparkling as he realised that Isabelle had told him to speak to the baker on purpose.

Nodding, Alec looked at Magnus in confusion. “Yeah, why not?”

“Great!” Magnus exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

“That’s all?”

“That’s all,” Magnus confirmed with a nod.

“Please fill this out for me,” Alec said as he passed Magnus a pen and paper with some information that he needed to write down.

Once Magnus was done filling in the paper (he might have had written “call me” next to his phone number), he handed it back to Alec who thanked him as he took the paper.

Eyes scanning the paper, Alec stopped at one part and raised his eyebrows. Magnus guessed that his message got through.

“I’ll have to make payment now?”

Putting the paper away, Alec nodded. “Cash or card?”

“Cash.”

When Magnus was paying for the cake, he suddenly remembered about the number that Isabelle had given him before. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Isabelle but it was always better to confirm with the actual person himself.

After he got his receipt, he pulled out the pink post-it that Isabelle had handed to him just now. “Is this your number?” he asked the baker, pointing to the numbers written on the post-it.

“That’s…” Alec frowned when he saw the numbers on the pink post-it written in Isabelle’s penmanship. “That’s my number, correct but it’s my personal number. How did you get that?” he asked despite already knowing the answer.

“Oh, the pretty girl gave it to me just now,” Magnus explained with a large smile, making Alec smile in return until he realised what Magnus said.

“That pretty girl is my sister.”

“Your pretty sister then, pretty boy.”

Mouth agape, Alec looked at Magnus, dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing another pen and post-it. He quickly scribbled down the store’s number and handed it over to Magnus. “If you have any enquiries about the cake, call this number.”

“If I have any enquiries about you, do I call your personal number?”

A moment of silence fell over them as Alec stared at Magnus as he subconsciously slipped his tongue out to lick his lips a few times.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Magnus asks, breaking the silence. “More information about the cake or something like that?” Not that Magnus had an answer because he was really losing interest in buying a cake for Ragnor that the other would not even fully appreciate.

Alec was about to shake his head when a question popped into his mind. It wasn’t like he had to know the answer and Magnus didn’t necessarily have to give him one either but he was just really curious.

“Anything?” Alec asked a bit too seriously. He could hear Isabelle giggling at him from the side as she did a stock check of their equipment. When did she even come out from the kitchen? And why was she even doing a stock check so randomly?

“Anything.” Mangus nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Alec looked Magnus in the eye, the other returning his gaze earnestly. “Is your friend Ragnor really eighty years old?”

Magnus opened his mouth as he lifted a finger to the air, squinting at Alec. Then he closed his mouth and dropped his hand. “No,” he replied as casually as he could, trying to cover up the disappointment that Alec hadn’t asked him another question that he had been expecting.

Another moment of silence settled between them but this time, it lasted for a shorter amount of time because Magnus refused to accept that Alec didn’t want to get to know him better.

“Anything else?” Magnus prodded.

Knitting his brows together, Alec seemed to be deep in thought as he looked straight into Magnus’ eyes. Then he side and averted his gaze, first looking to the side then looking down at his fingers. Finally, he took in a deep breath before facing Magnus again. “Are you single?”

The moment the words left Alec’s mouth, Isabelle laughed out loud before she opened the doors to the kitchen with her phone in hand.

Alec scowled, his face only brightening up when Magnus gave his reply.

“Yes! Yes,” Magnus answered very enthusiastically.

Nodding, Alec casually said, “okay” before pointing to one of the post-it notes in Magnus’ hand. “So, if you want to make any changes to your order, just call that number. Any changes at all, so if you thought of a flavour you want or if you want to change the words, just call the number. Do call at least forty-eight hours before your date of collection though.”

“Okay.”

Alec hesitated for a moment before he told Magnus what he told all customers. “Thank you for visiting Lightwood’s Patisserie. Have a nice day and we hope to see you again.”

But Magnus wasn’t leaving. He was smirking at Alec. “And if I have any enquiries about you?”

Unable to help himself, Alec rolled his eyes. When he realised what he just did in front of a customer, his eyes widened. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Magnus waved his hand in the air, telling Alec not to worry about it. “But about my question…?”

“If you can any enquiries about me…” Alec sighed, muttering something under his breath and all Magnus caught was “Izzy”. “You can call my personal number,” he finally relented.

“I’ll call you,” Magnus answered with a wink.

The baker smiled awkwardly, lifting a hand to give an even more awkward wave and Magnus gave him one last smile before walking out of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
